Talk:Poppy Pomfrey
I was fairly sure Madam Pomfrey was in at least the movie version of Prisoner of Azkaban (haven't read the books in a while, but I'm getting to it). I clearly remember her attending to Harry after his fall in the Quidditch match, and telling Draco Malfoy "Oh, stop making such a fuss, you can go, you can go". I'll edit the page later on once I watch the movie and read the book again - Sorry this is unsigned, I am going to create an account soon Madam Pomfrey asks Draco to "stop making such a fuss" in Chamber of Secrets after he was knocked off his broom. However, a nurse definetly does appear in P.O.A. i'm pretty sure it's not madam Pomfrey and i dont remember seeing her mentioned in the credits -Smonocco 01:30, 4 May 2009 (UTC) You are right. It was Madam Pomfrey saying that in CoS. I must have gotten the movies confused, I forgot that Draco does get slightly hurt in CoS (I confused it with him getting slashed by Buckbeak in PoA) - me Draco mentions Madam pomfrey in P.O.A. when he says "if it hadn't been for madam Pomfrey i could have lost my arm" or something like that. -Smonocco 23:20, 4 May 2009 (UTC) I do remember now. Finally got an account, too -MuggleButtons 01:01, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Does anyone know if that nurse who can briefly be seen in the Philosopher's Stone movie is Madam Pomfrey? -Smonocco 17:48, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Should Pomfrey really be classified as human? It's pretty obvious she is a witch, as she has (been quoted in this article even) using magic. 17:58, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Squibs, Wizards and Muggles are all Humans. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:08, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Appearance in Goblet of Fire This article has a picture of of witch in a nurses outfit watching the first task in the Goblet of Fire film: How can we possibly say that she is Pomphrey? Firstly, it looks nothing like her and secondly, where is the sorce for this? Just like the Unidentified Healer appears in Prisoner of Azkaban, she is just another nurse working at Hogwarts and so I think we should make a new article for her. Thanks and I will do this if no-one can find any references to her being Poppy soon. --Joeworthy 16:12, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I agree and will create the article.--Rodolphus 18:28, May 8, 2010 (UTC) in harry potter poa There is another unidentified healer in the hospital wing during the time turner sequence and when harry is in there after the Qudditch Match this is her and she may need an article like the other two unidentified healers. Mattyb2k9 10:58, May 9, 2010 (UTC) You can create it, possibly as Unidentified Hogwarts Healer (III) Where does the healer in PS appear? We need to rewrite the BtS section to reflect that there is no confirmation if one of the Healers in PS, PA, Gf and OP is Poppy---Rodolphus 11:00, May 9, 2010 (UTC) http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/File:Popyherms.jpg this is her in poa she is seen during the time turner bit and seen from behind after the quidditch match attending to another bed. can you create the article for me as i am not sure how to do it properly Mattyb2k9 11:08, May 9, 2010 (UTC) this is her in ps as another unidentified healer Philosopher's Stone movie -Smonocco This is not pomfrey it is just another unidentified healer like the other two and the other one I have left a message about she shoul have her own article aswell Mattyb2k9 10:58, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Name? * Is she called "Poppy Pomfrey" anywhere, with both names together? Is "Poppy" her forename? From the books I had the impression that "Poppy" is a pet-name shortening of "Pomfrey". AnthonyAppleyard 05:28, May 20, 2010 (UTC) * Poppy is her forename, not her pet-name.Pol 871 09:07, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :It doesn't seem to be. Pomfrey is called "Poppy" in serious occasions - after Harry has been attacked by Dementors, after Moody has been discovered to be Barty Crouch in disguise... Those do not seem to be the time to use pet-names. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 14:18, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Unidentified Healer (III) really Poppy Pomfrey? Is it Same perosn as Unidentified Hogwarts Healer (III)? 18:52, July 27, 2010 (UTC) In Bloghogwarts, gemma jones is listed in the cast of POA film.I think that they are the same person.Pol 871 19:16, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Bumping.Pol 871 14:04, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Could you provide a link? What's their source? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 14:09, July 30, 2010 (UTC) This is the link.The list content characters who in the final edit has been cut.However this is strange, because bloghogwarts is a very serious and reconozied harry potter site.Pol 871 14:38, July 30, 2010 (UTC) http://bloghogwarts.com/peliculas-de-harry-potter/harry-potter-y-el-prisionero-de-azkaban/reparto/ :I think it may be her, although I'm not sure how reliable that article is as a source because, according to it, a number of actors, such as Jason Isaacs for example, appeared in the film which im pretty certain was not the case. -Smonocco 14:52, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Yap. It doesn't seem that reliable. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 14:54, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I have been in contact with bloghogwarts and indeed there is an error in the article (mixed with the previous film). Anyway, they say that Poppy Pomfrey was initially hired for the film, but decided to eliminate it in version final.May be her?Pol 871 14:57, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :This seems to confirm she isn't Pomfrey. If Pomfrey was removed from the final cut, this Healer couldn't possibly be her. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 15:01, July 30, 2010 (UTC) And see if Madam Pomfrey in the Deathly Hallows 2?? We have on Russian websites in the actors do not indicate Gemma Jones and her role of Madame Pomfrey. Do not replace Wainscott Pomfrey in Philosopher's Stone, Prisoner of Azkaban and Goblet of Fire? Is there any credible evidence that Pomfrey will be in Deathly Hallows 2, besides interviews with the premiere of Half-Blood Prince? 21:36 Mirage 2 She was dueling an unidentified death eater during molly and bellatrixs duel. 21:09, December 31, 2012 (UTC) What does the fl. mean? Trey810 (talk) 20:20, December 10, 2013 (UTC)